Shadow Cloak
Shadow Cloak is a Nightblade active skill in the Shadow skill line in . Description *''Cloak yourself in shadow to become invisible for 2.5 seconds.'' Morphs Shadowy Disguise *Cloak yourself in shadows to become invisible for 2.5 seconds. Your next attack within 3 seconds will always be a critical strike." *Update 3: Fixed an issue where Rank 4 of this ability was not increasing the critical strike rating with spells.Update 3 Patch Notes Dark Cloak *Update 4: This ability no longer stuns crowd-control immune bosses when you are alone.Update 4 Patch Notes *Update 6: This ability now makes the next attack a guaranteed crit. Reduced the cost of this morph by 10%.Update 6 Patch Notes *Update 7: The Shadow Cloak ability, and its morphs, will now correctly cancel an attacker's channel for several abilities.Update 7 Patch Notes *Update 7: The Shadow Cloak ability, and its morphs, will now correctly cancel an attacker's channel for several abilities. *Update 9: This morph no longer removes damage over time effects due to the baseline changes for Shadow Cloak described below; instead, it grants the Minor Protection buff for 2/3/4/5 seconds after the invisibility ends at Ranks I/II/III/IV respectively.Update 9 Patch Notes Updates *Update 2: This ability can now be cast when you have less than 35% of your magicka. Additionally, using this ability while a monster is taunted will now cause it to attack a different target.Update 2 Patch Notes *Update 4: This ability is no longer removed by the following ticking damage abilities: Agony, Bat Swarm, Caltrops, Cripple, Entropy, Fire Rune, Necrotic Orb, Path of Darkness, Soul Tether, Trap Beast, Volley, Wall of Elements, or any elemental procs *Update 5: As of Update 5, You will no longer be revealed by the following abilities while Shadow Cloak is active:Update 5 Patch Notes **Restoration Staff light attacks **Inner Fire **Cripple. *Update 5: Shadow Cloak will no longer be removed by an enemy using Force Siphon. *Update 5: Your cloak will no longer be removed if you cast Scorched Earth (Volley morph) or Caltrops, then cast Shadow Cloak. *Update 6: Fixed an issue where the damage over time component from the ability Poison Arrow would remove you from Shadow Cloak. *Update 6: Fixed an issue where Spear Shards and Volley would not hit an enemy using Shadow Cloak. *Update 6: Fixed an issue that could allow heavy attacks to hit another player character who had activated Shadow Cloak if the ability had been activated while the heavy attack was in the process of charging. *Update 6: Fixed an issue where the effects from this ability would stay visible when the target receiving the shield would go into stealth. *Update 7: Single-target abilities cast by those that have an active detection potion will no longer miss player characters who are Shadow Cloaked. If you can see them, you can hit them! *Update 7: You can no longer be hit by single target attacks while this ability is active. *Update 7: You also can no longer avoid **infamy from lockpicking by using this ability. *Update 7: This ability will no longer be removed by the abilities listed below when you successfully avoid their damage, though note that taking damage will still remove you from stealth. **Critical Charge **Flurry **Focused Charge **Shield Charge **Teleport Strike **Uppercut **All weapon heavy attacks *Update 7: The Shadow Cloak ability, and its morphs, will now correctly cancel an attacker's channel for several abilities. *Update 9: This ability and its morphs will now suppress damage over time effects that are already applied to the caster while the invisibility is active. *Update 9: The damage over time will remain, but will tick for 0 damage if you are invisible, and will tick for the normal damage if you come out of invisibility. Bugs * Shadowy Disguise is not returning Critical Strikes after leaving Cloak, like is should be. (Ticket 170311-000829) Appearances * de:Schattenmantel Category:Online: Nightblade Skills Category:Online: Active Skills Category:Online: Shadow Skills